My Eyes, Your Demon: Ryuka Uchiha vs Tora Uchiha
First Meetings Tora Uchiha was content, life in Yamagakure had become great after the Land of Mountains became one of the Great Nations. He walked down a dirt road in a minor village on the coast of the Land of Mountains. He was retrieving some scrolls on new jutsu Yamagakure's intelligence had uncovered. In the village itself, however, things were a different story. Before, in the said minor village, there had been peace. Villagers moved about as they always had been, buying their share of what it cost for living, chatting with one another, and simply enjoying their lives in the tranquility. The sun beamed brightly down, warming up the vacinity even more with its brilliant light, and even greater heat. There was nothing to crash down upon them, no storms, no evidence of crime, nothing. That is, until Ryuka Uchiha came onto the scene. Truth be told, he was a simple passerby through the village, intending to cut through it to reach his true destination, which was currently unknown. Even if someone had asked him and offered directions, he simply stated "I'm just a vagabond. Don't bother." However, it was clear that he was headed into a certain direction, and he would've easily walked through. That is, until the local nin had found him... and apparently, they had a grudge to fulfill. WHAM! But they weren't getting it today. As they attacked, in a scattered one-by-one fashion, Ryuka had raised one leg up, twisting himself sideways and throwing a kick, connecting with the leading shinobi's jaw. This in turn sent him rocketing into one of the outer walls of the houses. The force of the blow was enough to knock him unconscious immediately. Then, turning his attention to the other nin, he dodged one of their punches, clasped his hands together, and swung, nearly snapping the man's jaw in half. He too, was sent flying, straight into one of his comrades into another wall. The other one? He was stupid enough to try to get a few punches and kicks in. But none of them connected, because the Uchiha had acted too quickly, getting up behind him and wrapping his arms around his neck in a fierce chokehold. That was where Ryuka was, now: strangling this man seemingly to death, while he gasped and sputtered, unable to struggle against the brute strength. Tora sensed the fighting going on and launched himself onto one of the the tiny village's large towers. From above he watched the conflict unfold between the ruffians and the Uchiha boy. Finally he decided that he had watched enough and his Sharingan activated. "Lightning Release Armor!" he thought as he generated a lightning aura around his body. The lightning stimulated his muscles and reflexes allowing his body to be at maximum potential. With speed no Sharingan could possibly track, he burst from his hiding spot and landed in between Ryuka and the shinobi he was fighting causing a massive explosion that sent Ryuka and his opponent into opposite walls. The ruffian was the first to get up, after which he made a hasty retreat. Tora, with his Lightning Release Armor still active, turned to Ryuka, "Don't get me wrong, I'm not the avenging type. It's just...I don't want you tearing up this town." he said in a low tone. At first, the man lay still, his back buried into the wall, as well as his body. His arms and legs made no move in an attempt to get back up, laying limp against the cold material of the building. There was a tense silence, and the only thing that could be heard was the unconscious' nins' steady breathing. Had he died? That question was immediately answered, as Ryuka slowly raised his head to look over the newcomer. "That's good, then..." He replied, a cool-headed smirk crossing his face as he pulled himself back up, standing to face the other man. "I was afraid I'd have to be more reason for the sweeper to have more work." His onyx eyes stared, the Sharingan having not taken place....yet. "But, that was a rude move on your part..." "And tearing up my town is rude on your part." Tora answered, "Those eyes....you're Uchiha, no doubt. What do you want here?" "Just passing through..." The Uchiha replied, raising one finger to be level with the side of his head. "I don't want anything more than a clean path through this town. But, apparently, your shinobi, as you put it, hold a vengance against me for what I did before..." "Hmmm, I see, that must make you Ryuka Uchiha." Tora began, "Like I said I'm not one for revenge, but you just fought some fellow shinobi of the Mountain Country here so I'm afraid we have to fight." he said concentrating the flow of electrical chakra around his body. An amused smirk came across Ryuka's face, as he folded his arms across his chest. It had to be noticed that there was no unwavering in his eyes, nor hesitation in his stance, as the demon of his eyes activated, the fearsome pattern of the Sharingan swimming to the surface. "So, you're challenging me?" He taunted coolly. "I'll make sure they'll get someone to clean you off of the street." "Not likely..." he said vanishing from sight. He swiftly grabbed Ryuka's hair and threw him threw the nearby gates of the village into a small wooded area. When the dust cleared, there was no sign of Tora. Though it was apparent he was nearby. "Playing that little game, huh?" As he landed on the balls of his feet upon the large gate door, his head looked foward, eyes searching. Then, he abruptly closed them, focusing less on his eyes. Steadily, he could hear the footsteps of his enemy nearby, sensing his chakra signature, and knew he was going to try to catch him off-guard again. A straight-lipped frown crossed his face, as he pushed himself off, his body disappearing into the wind like dust. In the next moment, he re-appeared behind Tora, a Chidori Nagashi crackling around his own body, and his palm on his opponent's back. With a fierce hiss, he unleashed the intensity of the blast, along with some of his own chakra, straight into his opponent, forcing him to fly straight into the building of another house. However this was just an afterimage because Tora was actually underground. His hand erupted from underneath Ryuka's feet in a fierce uppercut that caught Ryuka on his chin, sending him a fair distance away. The electrical chakra still shrouded him as he stared down on Ryuka. "Techniques like that are too risky and for someone with the Sharingan, you were a fool to attack a Bunshin." "Being a shinobi in itself has its risk." The Uchiha retorted, frowning as he stood back up. His vision had blurred a bit under the heavy blow that he had been dealt. "I would not be talking, Tora Uchiha."